Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 '''is a survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on 10 November 2014 and the sequel (story prequel) to Five Nights at Freddy's. The game involves you playing as Jeremy Fitzgerald in the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where you must once again survive five nights from both the old and withered animatronics and the new 'toy' animatronics. Another sequel, entitled Five Nights at Freddy's 3, was released on March 2, 2015. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 2 has a lot of different gameplay than its predecessor. Once again you are in a security office and can side-scroll your mouse to move the camera. However the office layout has changed. You now have a large open door in front of you and a vent either side of you. The light buttons are still here, however the can only be used to light up the vent entrances. You are also unable to close any doors to protect yourself. The camera system is also back, and it allows you to view all the different rooms in the new pizzeria. You are also equipped with a flashlight, which you can use to light up the hall through the large door to see any animatronics and to also light up the camera rooms to see any animatronics lurking in the darkness. However, the flashlight has limited power, so don't use it too much or it will run out, and you will be jumpscared by Withered Foxy as you are unable to stun him. Also, there is a music box in the Prize Corner room of the pizzeria which can be winded up via the camera. Ignorance to this will make a new animatronic, the Puppet, awaken and jumpscare you, and you are unable to stop him. Phone Guy also returns in this game and gives you advice on how to survive the five nights. Story The game is set in 1987 (before FNaF 1) and you play as Jeremy Fitzgerald working at the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. On the first night Phone Guy informs you the general info on how to survive the nights. During the several nights Phone Guy starts to keep reminding Jeremy that everything is fine, that he loves the Foxy animatronic and how to deal with other animatronics, including BB and Mangle. However, in the background near the fourth and fifth nights Phone Guy tells Jeremy that a police investigation is occuring in the pizzeria to investigate the pizzeria and its animatronics. On the fifth night Phone Guy informs Jeremy that the pizzeria is going to be put on lockdown, and he says that no customers or employees (former or employed) can enter. On the sixth night Phone Guy is worried that Jeremy is working during the lockdown, however tells Jeremy that it is safe that he works throughout the night to exit in the morning. He also tells Jeremy that the pizzeria is being closed down for unknown reasons, however on the next day the pizzeria is preparing to host a birthday party before it closes, and that Jeremy will be promoted to day shift. After the sixth night you will get a paycheck informing you that the year is actually in 1987 (it is revealed to be a prequel as no-one knew it was 1987 before).On the seventh night (when you play as Fritz Smith due to Jeremy's promotion) it is a normal night, however you will get a slip of termination after the seventh night, for 'tampering with animatronics' and 'odor'. Also, at random times when you die, you will get to play a short minigame in which you play as an animatronic and the minigames reveal parts of the pizzeria's troubled past. In one of the minigames, a child is seen crying outside the pizzeria. A purple car pulls up next to the child and the 'Purple Man' (the person who is revealed to have caused all the murders in the pizzeria's history) steps out and kills the child before driving away and leaving the child's corpse. Another minigame shows four dead child bodies on the floor. The player (playing as the Puppet) will give the four corpses presents before putting a mask of each animatronic (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) onto their heads, before a fifth dead child appears just as Withered Golden Freddy jumpscares the player. Another minigame shows Foxy coming out of Pirate Cove and celebrating with several children. However on the third time he does it, the Purple Man is standing next to Pirate Cove smiling, and when Foxy enters the other room he finds lots of dead children. Animatronics *Withered Freddy *Withered Bonnie *Withered Chica *Withered Foxy *Withered Golden Freddy *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Balloon Boy (BB) *Puppet '''EASTER EGG ANIMATRONICS: *Purple Freddy *Shadow Bonnie *Balloon Girl (JJ) Category:Horror games Category:Survival games